Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger
Official Website is being named the "unofficial installment" of the Super Sentai series. It is not part of the official line up in Toei Company's Super Sentai franchise, but is instead a parody geared towards adults who were fans of the franchise as children. The show aired on BS Asahi (TV Asahi's broadcast satellite channel) starting April 6, 2012, and Tokyo MX starting April 9, 2012. A second season was officially announced in January 2013 at a teaser event tying in with the final appearances of the characters from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, featuring Masato Wada, who performs as main character Nobuo Akagi. The second season is titled and premiered on April 5, 2013.''Figure-Oh, No. 181 Production The official website lists several tokusatsu and anime veterans, including director Ryuta Tazaki (Kamen Rider), director/character designer Keiichi Sato (Tiger & Bunny), writer Naruhisa Arakawa ( ), and composer Kenji Kawai (Ghost in the Shell). Plot Three individuals (a Super Sentai otaku, a cosplay otaku, and a closet anime otaku) are chosen by a beautiful scientist otaku to become the "Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger" and "protect Akihabara" from powerful otaku villains that only exist in their delusions. However, the otaku fight eventually gets literally real when their "otaku enemies" begin to materialize in the real world. Characters Akibarangers Allies *Hiroyo Hakase *Sayaka Honiden *Kozukozu Mita *Ikura *Aoi Ichikawa (of the show "Nijiyome Academy Z-Cune Aoi") *Kazuo Niibori (guest) *Tazuko Temporary Akibarangers Imaginary Legends Blatantly Evil Marketing Firm B/Delusion Empire *Doctor Z *©Na *Delu-Knight *Shatieeks *Chief Clerks **Shibuyaseitakaawadachisohidenagaaburamushi (1) **Shibuyakouzorinahigenagaaburamushi (2) **Kabukichomesugurohyoumonchou (3, 5) **Monzennakachohashibiroko (4) **Shimokitazawahoya (6) **Yoyogisujibokehashirigumo (7) **Tsukishimaalpaca (8) **Asakusaalpaca (9) *Drill Cyclops (11) Arsenal Transformation Device/Sidearm * Moe Moe Z-Cune Ludicrous Power * Ludicrous Cannon ** Deka Wappa ** Bouken Scooper ** Jet Winger * Episode 14 ** Go-On Flag ** Shinken Brush ** Gosei Microphone Mecha :Legend:✶ team-piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha * Machine Itasha/Itasha Robo ✶ * Itasha Boy ❖ Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Akibaranger Episode 14 (stageshow) Web radio series Starting on July 6, Animate.tv will broadcast . The bi-weekly web radio series will feature the voices of the TV series cast, as well as special guests in every show.http://orendsrange.blogspot.com/2012/06/akibaranger-official-radio-temp.html Treasure of the Maid Empire hoax At Tamashii Nation 2012, the Akibaranger booth were showing multiple posters and advanced ticket gifts for the fake movie, ''Akibaranger the Movie: Treasure of the Maid Empire. The Akibaranger staff decided to take a joke from twitter to the next level by making it seem like a movie was being released. Even going as far as making posters, fake tickets and the limited edition ticket gift, AkibaRed Special Color version as pictured below. http://henshinjustice.com/2012/11/07/akibaranger-the-movie/ Cast * : * : * : * , (Voice): * : * : * : * : *Itokutora: * : * : Guest cast * Himself, Deka Red (Banban "Ban" Akaza): * Bouken Red (Satoru Akashi, Voice): * Masako Yamada: * Himself: * Producer Tsukada (Voice): * * * Mio Usagi: Voice actors * , : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Suit actors * AkibaRed: * AkibaBlue: * AkibaYellow: * AkibaRed (Takuma): * AkibaYellow (Masako): * Chief Clerk: * Past Sentai Warrior: Songs ;Opening theme * ** Lyrics & Composition: Haruko Momoi ** Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima ** Artist: Haruko Momoi feat. Yukio Yamagata ;Ending theme * ** Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama ** Composition: EFY ** Arrangement: Makoto Miyazaki ** Artist: Nobuo Akagi (Masato Wada) Notes *This is the first unofficial Sentai Series. *The previews for series in the website showcase cartoon silhouettes, similar to when was first previewed for the live action version of . **Ironically, the overal tradition of previewing new heroes via silhouettes would later be refered to be Nobuo Akagi as a technique known as Area Fill 80 percent, in episode 12 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2. *The series logo is based on that of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *Even though this is an unofficial series, it is the first Sentai series in which both the Blue and Yellow Ranger are females. **This is also the first season in which there are more female rangers than there are male rangers. ***Nobuo actually points out those two irregularities in the first episode. *This is the first Sentai series to have three kanji preceding the "sentai" kanji, as opposed to the usual one or two, which would later have an official successor in the 39th entry of the Super Sentai Series, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. *The helmets having "sculpted hair" as opposed to more traditional rounded helmets is similar to the helmets used in Battle Fever J; in particular, the helmet of Battle Japan. *This is the first Sentai parody series meant for mature audiences. *This is the first Sentai to have a female Blue Ranger with a dark blue suit since Choujuu Sentai Liveman's Blue Dolphin. *The first season of Akibaranger was broadcast concurrent with Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, as well as . *Nobuo refers to the team as "the 37th" Super Sentai. When Hiroyo Hakase points out they are unofficial, he makes it his goal to make the Akibarangers to be recognized as the 37th Super Sentai. Next year, however, with Season 2 airing concurrent with the official 37th Sentai series, the Akibarangers' goal is changed to fixing the history of Super Sentai series which is being constantly tampered with. *Akibaranger is the first Sentai series since Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan to feature only three rangers. Though Akibaranger had two replacements for rangers, technically bringing it up to five while Sun Vulcan replaced one ranger, bringing them up to four. *This is currently shorter than any of the official Sentai series, with only 13 episodes. However, a second season has been announced. *This is the first Sentai series to break the fourth wall as a plot point. *The series was originally intended to be a Gokaiger spin-off called Kaizoku-ban Sentai Gokaiger (Pirate Copy Sentai Gokaiger).http://rrrotoku.com/2012/08/13/akibaranger-web-radio-temp-episode-3-summary/4/ *This is the first Sentai series to have a second season. References Category:Unofficial Sentai Series Category:Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers